polandballwikisongcontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Polandball Wiki Song Contest
Procimus|release = 3 July 2017 - present|Genre = Song Contest|directors = Procimus NESTLEH Collisions VardanC Minnesotan Mca004 JAR2004 Nemolee.exe Nothing to watch Sylveon|company = Polandball Broadcasting Union|image = |related = PWSC Grand Prix|channel = Polandball Wiki}} The Polandball Wiki Song Contest, often shortened to PWSC,' '''is a monthly song contest based on the Eurovision Song Contest, but with official nations from around the world and not just Europe. Each participating nation submits a song then casts votes for the other nations' songs to determine the most popular song in the competition. The first Polandball Wiki Song Contest was held in Greece on July 2017. It was directed by Procimus, the creator of the contest, along with Canaries, SirBenelux, Mosh, Bozita, and FIFAadmin. The first winner of the Polandball Wiki Song Contest was Colombia, but the country opted out of hosting, so Iceland filled in to host the next contest. Poland holds the record for the highest number of wins, having won the contest three times. The highest scoring winner was Nepal who won the eighth edition in Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei, with 193 points. Trophy The PWSC Trophy has essentially kept the same style it always has since the beginning of the contest, with the exception of the 2nd contest in August 2017. The PWSC Trophy.png|PWSC Trophy (July 2017, September 2017-present) JPEG_20170815_105449.jpg|PWSC Trophy (August 2017) Participation * No fictional nations (e.g. United Great Lakes, Kekistan, etc.) * No historical countries (in other words, those that no longer exist) (ex. Soviet Union, Nazi Germany, Byzantine Empire, etc.) * No fictional songs or artists (e.g. First Generation - Losing Ice) * Only UN member states, partly recognized states (e.g. Kosovo), observer states, and Sealand is allowed. ** A few exceptions have been made for territories and disputed countries. Those exceptions include Greenland, Gibraltar, Guam, Kosovo, Liberland, New Caledonia, Puerto Rico, & Sealand. * Don't choose a song that's already been taken. See this list of used songs. * For song conflicts, it's first come, first serve. ** If you changed songs, let the staff know so we can check if you song can be confirmed, but you can only change your song once (if the song hasn't been used). * Using someone else's country is not allowed if they're not disqualified, have not withdrawn, or have participated in 1 contest from the last time they participated. ** Confirming as part of a country (that means no states) that's already taken isn't allowed and would be considered as stealing their country (e.g. Wales, Catalonia) * Songs from Nintendo (e.g. Mario) or Viacom (e.g. SpongeBob) are prohibited, due to copyright risks. * Up to 2 participants can use the same artist or band in the same contest. * No meme songs, earrapes, parodies of other songs or songs with NSFW content. ** Exceptions to this rule are songs that became a meme on it's own (e.g., Never Gonna Give You Up)) * No songs that promote fascism, terrorism, racism, or discrimination against other ethnicities. * You cannot confirm in the PWSC if you have a wiki account, and it's blocked (including altmakers, of course) ** If you are participating in a PWSC and get blocked, whether or not you will get disqualified from the current and next contest will depend on the severity of the block. ** An exception will be made if a user is blocked during the PWSC, but gets unblocked during the same duration. ** Globally blocked users will be looked at by the staff on whether they're able to participate on a case-by-case basis. * While confirmations can end at their scheduled date, the confirmation period can end early if the participant count reaches around 35-45 participants. Voting Voting has a big role in the PWSC. With voting, nations can decide who will win the PWSC and will host the next edition of Mappervision. Voting is really simple and it should not take a lot of time (albeit if there is a recap). '''Every nation that is taking part of the current edition of the PWSC needs to vote'. If you don't vote, you will get disqualified for one edition. There are some rules that you should know when you vote: 'You cannot...' Other voting rules include... * If you didn't apply or apply in time, you can't vote. * Negative numbers will not be counted * Copy-pasted votes are banned (the staff can tell what they look like) Editions Participants PWSC Grand Prix Usually held annually (formerly bi-annually), the PWSC Grand Prix is a side competition where the top 3 non-winning songs competes to be the best non-winning song of the year. Restrictions are loosened on who can vote and the winner gets to have the "Sibirienkugel Cup", named after the founder of the Polandball Wiki, Siberiaball. The PWSC Grand Prix has been hosted in Germany, France, and will be hosting in Iran soon. PWSC Staff Current Staff Former Staff See also * Statistics of the PWSC * PWSC Discord Server * PWSC Vimeo Channel Category:Main Pages Category:Polandball Wiki Song Contest Category:Polandball Wiki Song Contest VIII